


Reflections Of Eyes that Match Mine

by Kixxi_kissy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixxi_kissy/pseuds/Kixxi_kissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke left to get away from her messed up home life. Thankfully, her best friends, Raven and Octavia have come along for the ride. Clarke expected college to be easy, but then Octavia's asshole of a brother moves in across the hall. This might be a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections Of Eyes that Match Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first fic.  
> Hope you like it!  
> Hope to be uploading regularily.  
> Kisses from Kixxi XO

The hot summer air was heavy on my neck. You’d think that turning on the fan would help, but honestly, it was just blowing around hot air.

Our rooms were relatively small. But we were some of the few students to get suites. Our room was basically one living room, kitchen and dining room. Then three bedrooms springing off on the sides. Yay for rich parents.. At least I’d payed my own way here. I wasn’t letting Abby pay for my tuition to college.

I flopped down on my bed only to hear a loud crash from the kitchen. Three second slater, I heard Raven curse, and then another crash. I sat up and stumbled to the kitchen, rubbing my sleep deprived eyes on the way. Raven was hopping around in the kitchen, cursing under her breathe.

“Raven, what did you do?”  
I raised an eyebrow and she glared back at me, once she noticed my presence.

“Burnt myself on the stove. And it could have been Octavia.” . She snipped back.  
Ah, the Raven I know and love.

“Here, run cold water over it.”  
I grabbed her good hand and pulled her over to our rusty sink. I turned on the water and shoved her hand under the stream. Raven visibly relaxed and I smiled.

“I’m going to go grab the first aid kit.”, I said letting go of her.

I was already walking away when she called back to me.

“I don’t need it, Clarke!”, She says, pausing to increase the pressure on the tap.

“Let’s see how much you don’t need it in five minutes!”, I called back.  
I hadn’t declared a major yet, but I knew I wanted to do pre-med. So biology and all that jazz. It wasn’t a surprise when I became her friends private nurses. Anyways, I actually didn’t know where the first aid kit was…

“Octavia?”, I called down the hall.

She was probably listening to music, in which case I would need to go in there. And I’d seen how that worked out before. Lots of yelling, throwing and pushing out the door. Yeah, she was particular about her musical privacy. Thankfully, Octavia opened the door and walked over.

“What? Raven hurt herself again?”  
She smirked. She and her brother, so alike.

“Uh, Yeah. And I need the first aid kit.”  
I said motioning to the empty closet, where I’d thought It’d been.

“I was using it to cover a cut I had, it’s in my room.”  
Octavia left and returned a minute later with the kit.

“Thanks.”  
I moved to leave but Octavia stopped me before I could.

“Are we going to the Dropship tonight?”  
The Dropship was our favorite bar. We hadn’t gone since Finn.. Well, since Finn.

“Sure.”  
I choked out. They really wanted to go and I wouldn’t hold them back this time. And I knew they’d make me go to. It’d just be easier to agree now. Content with my answer, Octavia spun around and skipped back to her room. I shook my head and went back to Raven.

“Okay, I just have to put on some ointment, a band-aid and give you two aspirin.”  
I started getting my materials. Once I’d slapped the band-aid on her, Raven sighed happily.

“Happy?”  
I laughed. She scowled again.

“Just give me the Damn aspirin, woman!”, She growled.  
Okay, totally misread that one. I handed her the pills, which she swallowed without any water.

“I heard what Octavia asked you.”. Raven starts.  
I turn around and hop up on the kitchen counter.

“How? We were down the hall!”  
Seriously, she had like super sonic hearing.

“One of my many talents. Anyways, are you sure?”  
She looked nervous. I was tired of being treated like a porcelain doll.

“Let’s go and get trashed!”  
I laughed. Raven looked utterly relieved.

“I was so hoping you would say that!”

 

XXX

For tonight, I’d picked out a blue tight mini dress that landed somewhere below my ass. The top of my neon pink bra was just peeking out over the top. My hair was naturally curly so I just left it down.

I sat on the bed and slipped on my black peep toe heels. There. Ready. I walked out of my room to see Raven in the kitchen. She was wearing tiny cutoff shorts and a dark blue halter top that just barely covered the assets. She never was one for dresses.

“Pre-party shots?”  
She was holding limes in one hand and tequila in the other. This was going to be a long night.

Two shots later, Octavia came out in the most amazing pink cocktail dress.

She looked amazing in anything. I don’t even know why I bother. Her normally straight hair was curled and she too, was wearing peep toe heels. No dancing for us then.

“Let’s get this party started, bitches!”  
Raven cheered and I laughed.

We walked to the front entrance to our dorms and called a cab.

The Drop ship looked the same as it did when we first came here, senior year of high school. Being sophomores in college now, it wasn’t that far away, but it felt like a lifetime. I already felt a trickle of sweat on my neck and down my back as we stepped out of the cab.

“So, who’s not coming home tonight?”, Raven asked with a devilish smile on her face.

Always about sex with her.

“Depends on who’s here.”, Octavia shrugged.

We all knew she was hung up on her brother’s friend, Lincoln. But she hadn’t admitted it yet. We could wait.

Maybe he would be here tonight and tonight would be the night.

“I am so getting some tonight.”  
Raven grinned. And damn if her grin wasn’t contagious.

“Yeah, Raven hasn’t had sex for like a whole two days.”  
I commented innocently.

She smacked me on the arm and Octavia laughed.

“I have control!”  
She protested.

“I don’t doubt that.”  
I grinned, hoping she caught my meaning. Her hooting laughter suggests that she did.

The bouncer barely checked our fake ID’s once he got a look at Raven’s cleavage and charming smile. He let us right in.

Raven pulled me immediately over to the bar and I went with her. Raven would drink and eventually take over the DJ booth and announce that she was the baddest bitch around and that her bed was open tonight.

Then Octavia would drag her off, ranting about self-control. I would pretend not to know them and secretly call a cab. They would both complain about going home early but I’d get them there. That was the basis of every one of our girl’s nights ever.

But when we got to the bar, a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair approached Raven. He had that guy confidence swagger thing down pat. He was kind of hot. But Raven narrowed her eyes on him.

“Hey, Wrench Monkey.”  
He propped his elbow on the bar and leaned over her.

He had height on both of us, even in our heels.

“Hey, I’m Clarke.”, I said asserting myself into the conversation.

He looked over and smiled.

“Kyle Wick, at your service.”  
He did a mini bow and I held back a laugh. I grinned instead.

Turning to Raven, I leaned over to her so only she could hear what I was about to say.

“If you like him, keep your legs closed. Don’t fuck it up. I’m gonna go find Octavia. Good luck.”  
I turned and fled before Raven could yell, or hit me.

I honestly think she liked him. Though we joked, she hadn’t been with anyone in over two weeks. Plus, she was always complaining about her annoying blonde partner in robotics. Enter Kyle. I think we have a match.

Octavia had already claimed a table and was on her phone, sitting down. She looked up when I walked up to her.

“Where’s our drinks?”  
She frowned.

“Raven is getting a drink of tall, tan and blonde, by the bar. Might be a while.”  
I said laughing.

Octavia’s smile was back.

She stood up and held out her hand to me.

“Let’s dance!”  
I grabbed her hand and followed her to the dance floor.

She waved to someone among the crowd and motioned for me to wait for a minute. She scampered ahead and disappeared in the crowd.I had intended on staying where I was, waiting for Octavia, but people kept bumping into me, so I just followed the way she’d went. She couldn’t be far. I ran into a wall.

I almost fell but the wall reached out and grabbed my elbows. I looked up. Okay, so not a wall. Say hello to Bellamy Blake.

Fuck.


End file.
